Awakening Slumber
by Arcticwind777
Summary: Rename comp. Matthew is torn about leaving his friends, and now a new threat has appeared. the high empyror has made his biggest move, destroy the warriors of vale. Matthew must face this alone. Along the way he will realize his love for a beastwomen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is the second fic I've ever done. Warning: This contains spirit shipping, slight swearing, and a small sexual referance. Also... this is going to be a love triangle thing so... Enjoy!

I do not own golden sun or any of the characters.

Prologue: The Fight

Sweat ran down the side of face and he felt like he was gonna pass out from the exhuastion. Matthew was looking at the gaint beast and noticed it to, was almost finished. He lept up high into the air as his Sol Blade glowed and prepared to use meggiddo. He came hurtling down to the earth and slammed down on the chaos chimera with so much force the floor of the apollo sanctum cracked. The beast let out a loud howl that had knocked Matthew and his friends off their feet. When they recovered from the fall Sveta rised and unleashed shadow cannon. A very large dark blast formed from Sveta's Umbra Knuckles and hit the Chimera dead center. The monster froze up and collapsed onto the ground, it was over. Matthew just wanted to sleep for a century but, he still had a job to do.

He looked up the large ladder that seemed to be formed of light. He took a step forward and looked back at his friends. Sveta started to investigate the creature. She sniffed it quickly. "This scent... No... It... can't be."

Matthew froze and walked over and stood beside her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to him. "Matthew... This beast... It was my brother." 

Tears were already forming in her eyes. He gave her a friendly hug, knowing she needed it. She wept into his arms for a couple of minutes. He let her go and she collapsed onto the ground and sat beside the body, crying softly. Matthew looked at all of his friend. Reif was busy healing everyone, Karis was pacing around worried, Tyrell was tapping his foot impatiently, Himi was looked normal, Eoleo beamed victoriously, and Amiti seemed Distant.

Matthew took up position and started the ascent to the top. Near the top he felt a force hit his body and flew back off the ladder. _Not gonna give up._ He thought. He started climbing again and flew off. When he got back up he heard Alex's voice. "Stop. It's useless."  
>He Ignored the voice and climbed once more, only to be thrown off again. "Stop." The voice was Sveta's. "I'll do it." She raised from beside her brother's body and kneeled beside Matthew. "I need to borrow your strength." She said taking ahold of his and holding it close to her chest. "please?"<p>

He nodded and was suddenly was blinded by a light. Suddenly a rush of emotions and memories flooded his mind. Memories of Volecheck and memories of Sveta's childhood. He realized they were Sveta's memories. He looked at his paw and real- paw? Matthew double checked and noted he did have a paw. That means he was in Sveta's body. They started the ascent. "I'm sorry."

_For what?_ He thought

"All I know is that if we do this we could die. But save thousands. But if we do... Im glad it's you im going to die with."

_Yeah..._

"Let's do this." They reached the top and heard an ear-splitting roar.

Suddenly Volecheck had jumped from where he layed and landed infront of then and hit them off of the lens. Matthew suddenly woke up in his own body and saw Sveta falling. He ran forward caught her just in time. Everyone looked up to where Volecheck stood. "Is it... all over?" Said Karis who was beside Amiti.

Blados, who was lying on the ground laughed, "Looks like we win."

Suddenly a voice spread out over the silence, "Sveta."

Everyone looked up and saw Volecheck standing at the top of the lens.

"Volecheck!" Sveta shouted.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you Sveta."

"It's Okay! I forgive you!" Tears were welling up in her eyes again.

"I'm going to activate the lens."

"B-but if you do then..." Tears were now flowing freely down her face.

"Goodbye Sveta." Said Volechek as he faced the lens and then activated the beam.

"VOLECHECK!" Sveta cried.

That was the last thing Matthew saw. His world turned white... and then black.  
>_<p>

_Authors note: Alrighty! My first chapter of my second ever fanfiction. Please R&R. Also please no flaming... if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all. Thank you for viewing._

_Yes I did change the ending some. But for one, I didn't want to copy it completely, two I wanted to change it so it would seem more...in-depth?_


	2. chapter 1: Getting somewhere

It's me again. Im sorry for that mess of a chapter. Im working on fixing but I live in a small town and well... we dont learn all that complicated english stuff. Anyways... Enjoy!

I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters. Just my games.

Chapter 1: And so it begins...  
>-<p>

Matthew awoke in his bed at his home atop Goma Plateau.

_Was It all a dream?_ He thought

He had gotten up and regretted it. His legs buckled, his ribs flaired and his arms flailed everywhere. He hit the floor, screaming in pain. He looked up, hoping to see his dad... and there he was, standing over Matthew holding his sword.

"Welcome home...Son." It wasn't his voice.

"D-dad?" Matthew asked, his voice strained.

"Come, get up. You must take your test of life or death." His voice sounded grim.

"W-what."

Before 'Isaac' could answer, A voice broke the silence. "Matthew!"

Matthew's eyes snapped open and saw Sveta standing over him, looking worried, and Reif in the corner who was casually talking with Karis.

"Matt!" Said Tyrell who was sitting beside his bed. " 'bout time you woke up."

Karis and Reif walked over just as Sveta gave him a big hug. Karis smiled teasingly, Reif Smiled and Tyrell just looked mad for some reason.

"You were... having a horrible dream." Mentioned Sveta.

"How did you-" He was quickly cut off by Karis.

"Other than the sweat and and the tossing and turning, Sveta read your mind, and it was projected to us. It was pretty grim." Said Karis looking glum.

"Your telling me... So how long have I been out?" He asked.

"Longer than the rest of us, Three weeks, Sveta got up yesterday." Said Reif.

"Three weeks?" He shouted.

"Yes, I think you and Sveta were out the longest because you two had suffered the most of the light."

"You shure are talkative today Mattey." Chuckled Tyrell.

"Well when you almost die you have alot to say." He shrugged. "So... where are we?"

"Almost at Belinsk on Eoleo's Ship." Said Karis.

"Why are we going to Belinsk?" Questioned Matthew.

"We have to drop Sveta off... Matthew she is gonna be queen now." Said Reif.

"Oh yeah... I guessed with Volecheck gone, she is gonna take thrown."

"Yes... and I beleive that I could never take his place... He was a good leader." Sighed Sveta.

"Of course you could! You would be a wonderful leader." Protested Matthew.

"Thanks... But I don't think I'm ready..." She hung her head.

"Listen if you want, we dont have to go straight back." He mentioned.

"Hmm?"

"Well we could drop off Reif, Amiti, and Himi Before we drop you off. You could spend a few more days with us." He suggested.

"Thanks... That'd be wonderful, thanks Matthew."

"Oh come on! Shure i'm for letting stay a bit longer, but it sounds like your trying to get closer to her Matt." Shouted Tyrell storming out of the room.

Matthew looked confused and Sveta was blushing a bit and just as confused.

Reif Looked at Matthew. "Okay... Rest, You lost alot of energy and you need to regain it. When you wake up drink this." He said as he placed a liquid on the stand beside his bed.

"Alright thanks." He said.

Sveta hugged him again quickly." Im glad your better.

"Im glad to see your okay." He said as he slowly drifted off.

"goodnight Matthew." He heard Karis and Sveta both say.

After that his world had become black again.

_Authors Note: Please please tell me if I did anything wrong, just don't force all down my throat all at once._

_So... Yeah, remember how I said this was going to be a love triangle fic? Well if you can't figure out who it's gonna be between yet, well just keep waiting. P.S It will end eventually._


End file.
